Last Week Gus
by UndertheSilkTree
Summary: Gus and Carlton discover they got more than a little bit friendly that infamous night. (Takes place a week after the episode Last Night Gus. Carlton x Gus)


**A/N:** A gigantic thank you to my terrific beta meridian_rose they are so awesome! Written for hc_bingo prompt: drugged. Fourth Fic for 100fandoms prompt: steal. Takes place a week after Season 6 Episode 2 _Last Night Gus_. I have always thought this episode had so much fanfic potential so when I saw the drugged prompt on my h/c card I had to go for it.

* * *

Gus tapped the b key again to no avail. "Shawn, what did you do to my laptop?"

"Nothing. I haven't touched your laptop since the Yoo-Hoo incident of aught-nine," Shawn answered in a bored tone as he tossed a baseball ball up into the air and then caught it on the way down.

"Yeah right," Gus answered back disbelievingly, then went back to testing each key. "Not only is the b key stuck so is the q and the k. Shawn, I need this laptop for work. What did you spill on here?"

"Once again, nothing. Plus what's the big deal, b, q, k, aren't even the popular letters. It's not like it was s or even the ever versatile e," Shawn drawled out continuing to throw the ball skyward.

He was about to lay into Shawn with his well worn speech about the sanctity of his work equipment when he was interrupted by the office phone ringing.

Reaching for the phone, Gus gave a small yelp when Shawn tossed the baseball towards him catching him by surprise. Bobbling it a bit before finally getting it under control, Gus rolled his eyes at the smug expression on his friend's face as Shawn got to the phone first.

He then pointedly placed the ball in his desk drawer, and locked it while staring Shawn down. Shawn gave him a wink while scrambling for a pen and then writing something down on a sticky note.

Turning back to his sticky laptop, Gus harrumph quietly to himself; he just knew he was going to have to take the whole keyboard apart all because Shawn continued to borrow his laptop to watch videos. Closing the laptop, Gus set it to the side making sure not to knock over the green plastic frog that sat on the edge of his desk. He had woken up last Wednesday clutching the frog to his chest after he and their friends had been drugged by a murderous bank robber and his adopted daughter. He still wasn't sure where it had come from or why he had kept it but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to throw it away. He had tried but when he had tossed it into the wastepaper basket he felt a wave of guilt sweep over him so strongly that he had immediately retrieved it and placed it on his desk.

"Thanks for the heads up man we'll be right down," Shawn said into the phone before he turned to Gus with his most charming smile plastered across his face. Anytime Shawn smiled at him that way he knew whatever his friend said next he would not like.

Shawn rounded his desk and said, "Gus my man, grab your keys we are going on a fieldtrip."

"Where to, Shawn?" Gus asked, not bothering to get out of his seat, his apprehension heightening as Shawn's smile became almost manic.

"Before you say no hear me out. You remember about a week ago you, me, Woody, and Lassiter went on the adventure of a lifetime? Well that was…"

Gus stood up his stomach tightening as his anxiety spiked. "Oh hell no, Shawn we agreed that we would never speak of that night again. Ever," Gus said as forcibly as he could, trying to head this off at the pass before it was too late. "I was drugged. Twice. I almost died."

Shawn waved away his concern with an airy hand movement, "Come on Gus, don't be a generic can of diet soda. That was one of the security guards down at the club Pineapple-A-Go-Go. I have been calling everyday and asking them to look over their footage of that night and they finally caved."

"Why Shawn? That night and the following day was one of the worst experiences ever," Gus said perplexed.

"It wasn't all bad. I mean sure you almost died and had your house vandalized and your brand new TV was shot, but we did meet one really cool person thanks to that night. Ed Lover. Don't you want to see how we stole the man's bling?"

Gus had to concede that Shawn had a point. They had never been to that particular club before or since that night, and they had only found out its name when Juliet had told them afterwards. Their run in with one of their favorite rap stars was one of parts of the night they knew least about. Now his curiosity was piqued. So he begrudgingly said, "Fine, but I better not regret this."

Shawn slung an arm over Gus' shoulder and said in a jolly tone, "What's a little more humiliation? I mean honestly, what could they show us that could be any worse then what we have already seen?"

****~Psych~****

The security guard, Ernie, led them to a small room next to the main office. Shawn snagged two chairs for the both of them that were against the far wall and pulled them up to the desk right in front of the three monitors, as Ernie queued up the security footage.

"We have three cameras inside: One on the dance floor, the second on the VIP booths, and the third scanning the bar and the tables next to it," Ernie said in a bored tone.

"We see the four of you enter at about nine," Ernie droned as he fast forwarded through the footage.

Gus was surprised by the picture quality. Although it was in black and white the video was clear and they were easily recognizable as they stumbled through the doors. Woody immediately peeled off and wandered out to the dance floor jumping around with abandon. Shawn, Lassiter, and himself continued past the mass of bodies dancing to the beat.

"Here we go," Shawn said pushing Gus' shoulder playfully as he bounced in his seat.

Gus gave Shawn a wan smile. He was kind of happy that Shawn was getting such a kick out of this but so far there had been nothing about that evening that hadn't ended in regret on his part. Yet here he was watching another security video just like last week, only hopefully this time no one would get into a fight or shoot a giant purple doughnut. He watched the monitor which showed the three of them walking past the DJ booth when Lassiter suddenly reached over and while the DJ was distracted snagged one of the many figurines that were on the table.

"Ha! So that's where you got the frog," Shawn said. Gus nodded this time giving Shawn a real smile as he started to relax. He did feel a bit better now that he knew where the plastic amphibian had come from. Maybe Shawn was right and it was better to know what had occurred.

Turning his attention back to the monitor, he couldn't help but feel secondhand embarrassment as he watched the three of them fall all over themselves when they spotted Ed Lover and started pointing at the celebrity and his entourage.

Then when the rap star went out to the dance floor with most of his crew, Shawn started to walk across the screen towards the VIP booth. Weirdly neither Lassiter nor himself followed; instead they sat down at a corner table. Gus kept switching his focus from the screen on the right that showed Shawn trying to talk his way past Ed Lover's security and the screen on the left where he and Lassie were apparently having a rather lengthy conversation. At some point he stopped watching the right one all together. He couldn't tear his eyes from the monitor that showed the two of them. It was unbelievable they were talking and laughing together, like they were the best of friends. He reached over and pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and zoomed in on the two of them.

He watched with growing consternation as last week's Gus slid closer the detective. Then Lassiter reached over and straightened Gus' collar before his fingers brushed against his neck in what looked like a caress before he started fiddling with Gus' top button.

"Oh my god," he breathed out as realized what he was seeing. Carlton Lassiter Head Detective of the Santa Barbara police department was flirting and from the look on the face of last week Gus, he was thoroughly enjoying being flirted with. He continued to watch in shock as past!Gus placed his hand over the detective's and brought it up to his mouth, brushing his lips across the knuckles. Carlton responded by curving his palm around Gus' neck and drawing him into a kiss.

"Oh My God!" Shawn shouted next to him.

Gus jumped, his heart trying to beat out of his chest from the shock. He had been so engrossed in watching the two of them he had completely forgotten Shawn was even there. Glancing over, he saw his friend was no longer watching the other monitor, instead his eyes were locked on the one Gus was watching. There was a growing look of horror on his face as he turned to Gus, "Why are you kissing him?"

Gus opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out as he tried to think of what to say. He didn't know why he was making out with Lassiter at a noisy club in downtown Santa Barbara. And he definitely was making out with him, the video was clearer than any club video had a right to be. He could very clearly see the way past!Gus kept trying to scoot closer as the two of them continued to kiss each other deeply, even though he was already plastered onto Lassiter's side.

He felt Shawn tap him on the shoulder, and tearing his gaze away, looked at him questioningly.

"What is going on? Oh crap…why are you climbing into his lap?!" Shawn asked his voice growing hysterical.

Turning back towards the monitor, Gus saw Shawn was right. There was he was, straddling Carlton, the two of them apparently intent on checking each other's tonsils. Shrugging his shoulder feebly, he heard himself say, "I've always been a problem solver." The whole situation felt surreal and Gus wondered if he was going into shock.

"What?!" Shawn exclaimed his voice bouncing off the walls of the small room.

The word had been practically yelled in his ear and Gus' shock turned to anger and he spun in his chair until he was face to face with Shawn and said through clenched teeth, "I don't know Shawn. I HAVE NO MEMORY OF THAT NIGHT!" When he realized he was shouting, Gus turned back around just in time to see Shawn tapping him on the shoulder which finally broke the marathon make out session between him and Lassiter. Then Shawn showed off his pilfered bling and Gus climbed out of Lassiter's lap and the three of them snagged Woody and left out the front door.

The guard reached over and stopped the footage. Gus just sat there, shock and disbelief vying for supremacy. The silence lengthened and finally Shawn cleared his throat and said blithely, "I guess I was wrong, there are worse things."

Standing abruptly, he said, "Not funny Shawn," then he stalked towards the door intending on making his escape.

Shawn caught up with him shouting out, "Thanks Ernie!"

"No problem; do you want me to make a copy like I did for the police," Ernie drawled out.

Gus froze, his hand on the door knob, as the import of the security guards words hit him. Turning slowly, Gus stuttered out, "You…You sent this video to the police?"

Ernie leaned against the desk with his arms folded, "Yeah when Shawn told me it was for a murder investigation. I contacted SBPD and the detective there said to send a copy to his email."

"Um…was the detective's name Lassiter?" Shawn asked nervously as he shot Gus anxious glances.

The guard thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah I sent it over about an hour ago."

Gus raced out the door, with Shawn close at his heels. It was noon so maybe if Lassiter was out of the office or at lunch, there was a chance he hadn't opened his email yet.

****~Psych~****

Gus and Shawn flew through the front doors of the precinct before stopping abruptly as every cop in the room turned and stared in their direction. Affecting a causal walk that from the outside probably looked like two puppets controlled by an over caffeinated puppeteer, Shawn and Gus swiftly made their way to Lassiter's desk.

Quickly glancing around, Gus did not see Lassiter or any of the other detectives. Shawn slid into Lassiter's chair and started moving the mouse around trying to wake the sleeping computer.

"Shawn! What are you doing?" Gus asked in a hard whisper.

"Just answer me one thing Gus. Why Lassie?" Shawn asked clicking through the various windows that were up on the screen. "Come on man, out of all the many __many__ handsome men we know, why him?"

Shawn didn't wait for him to answer instead he turned to Gus, looking the epitome of disgusted. "Juliet said the reason I asked her to move in with me that night is because some part of me wanted her to. Does that mean…that you want…" Shawn made what looked like an involuntary gagging sound before continuing, "That you want to do the horizontal mambo with Lassie? Head Detective Carlton Lassiter who is a royal pain in the ass and my arch-nemesis."

Gus rolled his eyes at that last statement and then said, "Shawn he is not your arch-nemesis, at most he is your future arresting officer. And as far as my feelings about Carlton are concerned that is none of your business."

"Eww, that means you do," Shawn said with a shudder, turning back around and continuing to click away with the mouse.

Gus decided to ignore the whole conversation and instead asked, "Once again, Shawn what are you doing?"

"I am trying to access Lassie's email," Shawn said in a low voice.

"You're what?" someone demanded from behind them.

Gus whipped around and saw Juliet with her arms crossed, and an angry expression on her face.

Shawn immediately stood up, arms outstretched, "Sweetheart!"

Juliet straight-armed Shawn when he attempted to hug her saying, "Not so fast. What is going on here? What are you two up to?"

Gus exchanged a look with Shawn and shook his head hoping to silently communicate the fact he did not want Juliet to know. Shawn in turn started silently gesturing telling him that they should tell her.

As the silence lengthened Juliet lost her patience at having to watch this silent pantomime play out in front of her. "Ok that's it! I just about had it. First Carlton took off all of a sudden then you two…"

Gus who would normally never interrupt an angry Juliet once she got going couldn't help himself and said abruptly, "Carlton left?"

Juliet, taken a bit aback at the sudden question, answered, "Yes, he was working through his email when he clicked on something, muttering about a case being like a bad penny, and then he turned white as a sheet, shut his computer down, and left without a word."

Was the thought of kissing Gus so repugnant that Carlton had to leave? Gus felt a wave of despondency sweep through him. Shaking his head, Gus said, "I have to go."

Just about running out of the room, he ignored both Shawn and Juliet calling after him.

****~Psych~****

Gus sat in his car staring at the house across the street. The sun was starting to set in a stunning display of pinks and blues. He had driven around for awhile his emotions swinging from despair to hopeful longing and back again. Despair that Carlton regretted their actions and it might affect their friendship. Hopeful longing because what if Shawn was right and they had acted out of secret desires; then that would mean Carlton wanted him. Gus had barely acknowledged his attraction to Lassiter a couple of years ago, before he had buried it so far down that he rarely thought of it. Well at least rarely thought of it when they were apart; when they were in the same room it was another matter, then he tend to hide his ongoing attraction behind snarky comments. But he mostly tried to ignore the way he felt about Carlton because he had been confident there was no way the other man felt the same. Now he wasn't so sure.

Gus knew Carlton was home as the man's Ford Fusion was in the driveway. All he had to do was walk across the street and ask him. He figured the direct approach would appeal to the no-nonsense detective. At least he would know once and for all and if it was bad news then he could get on with his life. Taking a deep breath, Gus opened the car door and jogged across the street. Knocking on the door before he could change his mind, Gus thought he heard a muffled curse and wondered if he had made a huge mistake.

The door was yanked open and on the other side stood a very rough looking Carlton. His hair was sticking up at all angles as though a hand had been run through multiple times. His tie was askew and Gus watched as his expression went from surprised to apprehensive and finally settled on grim acceptance. He then stepped aside in a silent invitation.

Gus stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him. Carlton's eyes met his briefly before they slid away; Gus couldn't help notice how stiffly the man was holding himself. The silence lengthened and grew awkward; finally just when Gus opened his mouth to say something, Carlton took a step forward and said incoherently, "I just want to see…I need to know…"

Then he abruptly stopped closing the distance between them, and Gus found himself crowded against the door. Carlton slightly dipped his head, his mouth hovering just inches from Gus' own. Carlton's warm breath fanned out across Gus' lips as the older man placed one hand on his hip and the other slid up his arm, over his shoulder, fingertips grazing his collar bone before cupping the back of his neck, and pulling him the last few inches into a kiss. Gus somehow felt like he was drowning and flying at the same time, as Carlton's body settled against his.

The kiss started off slow and tentative then Carlton tilted Gus' head slightly controlling the kiss, deepening it, his tongue sweeping in. Gus opened up to him without hesitation, his desire increasing at the way the other man took control. The hand that gripped his hip slid over his ass causing Gus to moan in the back of his throat, his hips jerking involuntarily and letting him feel that Carlton was just as affected as he was.

Carlton finally broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together, as they tried to catch their breath. The other man then slid his hands up Gus' back pulling him away from the door and holding him for a long moment before he dropped his arms and took a step back. His cheeks were red and flushed, and his eyes were full of yearning. He cleared his throat and then said, "I've wanted you for so long and I was worried that it was the drug that Jenkins had given us that made you want to kiss me but I guess…" Then his voice trailed off, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

At Lassiter's confession a wide smile broke out across Gus' face and a knot that had been in his chest unwound and relaxed. Stepping forward, Gus tilted Carlton's head up until blue eyes met brown and said, "I felt the same way. Now we just have to figure out where we go from here."

Carlton leaned down once again and gave him a featherlight kiss before saying in a low voice, "I want to take you out tonight just the two of us. Then tomorrow on my day off I want us to spend the whole day together."

Gus knew they had a lot to talk about but for now he focused on the here and now, and said with a soft smile, "Okay."

Carlton smiled tenderly at that one word before drawing Gus forward into his arms and into their future.

****The End****


End file.
